The Path of Thunder and Lightning
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: Naruto missingnin story, my first. Naruto left konoha six years ago after a betrayal, now they want him to return with shara by his side what we he accomplish and what path will he choose. Pairing Naruto X Shara OC x ? vote in two chapters.
1. Lightnings choice

Well here's another story from my vault of ideas and I believe it's the first of its kind

Well here's another story from my vault of ideas and I believe it's the first of its kind. It's going to be a Naruto x Elemental Gelade crossover, on the pairings this will be a Naruto x oc x? Pairing so the final girl will be up to you all, but as I've said I refuse to use Sakura because I hate her guts. This will also be my first official missing-nin Naruto story, demon fox and ice maiden doesn't count because he was forced so hope you all enjoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I say all the time I do not own these stories or their characters besides my ocs' so please ask if you want to use them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures could be seen sitting in a bar in wave country, they really didn't look particularly special to the untrained eye but to a shinobi they could tell they were aware of every movement in the room and prepared to react despite their carefree attitude. The male of the two stood at six feet tall with long spiky blond hair that went down to his waist, he had deep blue eyes and six slashes on his cheeks that looked like whisker marks, he was wearing a blood red trench coat that had two black lightning bolts going down the front and the kanji for shock fox on his back with a fox made out of black lightning below it. He had jet black slacks with black boots. The female also had blond hair that she kept behind her in a single ponytail that reached her knees, she had piercing green eyes that every now and then you could see a spark in them, she had ruby red lips that were currently pouting about something. She had a dark green Chinese shirt on like Tenten wore in the first chunnin exams that had a dragon made of blue lightning curving around the shirt as it hugged her curvaceous frame, she had a dark red long skirt on that slanted to reveal her left leg more than her right and exposing a kunai pouch and then for her feet she had black straps that crisscrossed down her thighs to the sandals on her feet that looked more like high heels than sandals. On her back was the kanji for vixen and a blue electric fox was right below it. They both looked to be about 19 to 20 years old.

"So Shara-Chan what should we do today… swim, take a walk, kill some bandits?" the man asked the now named Shara.

"Well how bout we take care of business here first right Naruto-kun" Shara replied as four ninjas with Konoha headbands and hunter mask walked towards them, the only thing different from the normal hunter was the kanji for NE under the leaf symbol on their headbands.

"Kyuubi you have been ordered to die by Danzo-Sama please accept your fate quietly" the leader of the four NE spoke receiving roaring laughter from Naruto and some quiet snickering from Shara before they finally calmed down enough to respond.

"I'm not the kyuubi you idiots and no way in hell am I going to die against pathetic ninjas like you!" Naruto shouted as they both kicked their chairs out from under them into two of their opponents before rushing out the door into the woods surrounding the town until they came upon a clearing. They both quickly bit their thumbs and swiped blood across a seal on their right wrists making a loud poof as a cloud of smoke faded away to reveal a dual ended sheath in the hands of Shara and a sword similar to Zabuzas in the hands of Naruto, the only difference was Naruto's was blood red with a nine-tailed fox running down the blade. The four NE quickly appeared in the clearing and drew their ninja-tos before two charged each opponent.

**With Shara**

The two NE quickly charged side by side towards Shara who quickly grabbed both ends of her sheath and drew dual kodachi blocking each of their blades before kicking the falling middle piece of the sheath into the left NE allowing her to slash the other NE in half while he was still in shock from seeing such a rare weapon style. The other NE quickly regained his balance before jumping into the air for a fierce slash which Shara sidestepped then stabbed the NE through the mask before turning to Naruto mumbling about stupid rookie ninja.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had a much easier time which didn't say much as he only slashed at the two charging opponents while channeling charka down the blade making it slice through his opponents weapon and through the opponent quickly ending his match before Shara appeared at his side, he glanced at her to make sure she was okay before setting his blade in the ground as he pulled out the cloth to remove the blood when both of them were impaled through the back with kunai. The 12 NE jumped out of the tree calmly walking towards the bodies when they disappeared making the NE go on defense when they heard laughing behind them, they quickly spun around to find Naruto there laughing at how he imagined their faces with Shara leaning on his side with her arms around his neck.

"Is it time to show them what we can really do love?" she asked as she moved in front of him looking him right in the eye, he just nodded in return before they both started to sing the same song completely confusing their opponents.

_The path of two shall become one,_

_When lightning and thunder are under one sun_

_We'll sing this song to proclaim our love,_

_Lightning's rise and thunders roar_

_Shall combine our path in true loves score_

They kissed when the finished the last verse and an explosion of energy roared throughout the clearing spraying dust and debris everywhere. When the dust cleared it revealed only Naruto, but there were some major changes. His eyes now were electric yellow and he had black wings made of swirling lightning from his back with two blades of lighting coming from the top of his hands. He smirked at the NE before he disappeared in a blur warping around them leaving a black trail of electricity surrounding on all sides before he stopped moving staring at the calmly before he turned his back and walked away snapping his fingers making the lines of electricity close on the NE too fast for them to react, not that they had anywhere to go as the lightning shocked and sliced them to death.. He continued to walk away when another ninja in a mask jumped down in front of him but held his hands up showing empty hands.

"It's been a while Naruto, you've definitely gotten stronger so I need to talk to you-" he started before Naruto cut him off anger rippling throughout his body as Shara separated from him and hugged him trying to calm him down which was partially successful.

"What the hell do you want Shikamaru? Come to try and kill me again, or how about challenging me to a game of shougi and while I'm distracted testing out a new lethal technique on me……So what the fuck do you want with me now after all those years. It's been 7 years since the failed Sasuke retrieval mission and 6 since you tried to kill me so what now?!" Naruto shouted at Shikamaru making him flinch and lower his head in shame from each verbal blow. "Oh and while your at it have Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten come down from their hiding places for our friendly reunion" he sneered sarcastically as the listed people dropped from the trees hanging their heads in shame as Naruto and Shara glared venomously at them.

"You need to come back to Konoha with us" he stated and then winced as Naruto bellowed his outrage at that response.

"**WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!"** the pure venom in his voice caused all of them to flinch.

"Sasuke has come back to Konoha"

"So why should I care about that asshole?"

"That's not the main reason you need to"

"Oh and what is?"

"Tsunade is dying and wants to see you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How's that for a start hope you liked the short fight and his Edel Raid form when he combined with Shara, and don't worry the betrayal of Shikamaru and the gang will be explained in the next chap. For all you Shikamaru fans I'm sorry I did that I personally think he's one of the coolest characters but that section was just stuck in my head so I had to get it out hope you all enjoyed this start ja nee.


	2. Thunders roar

Well here's chap 2 and a bit of what an Edel Raid is will be explained in this chapter hope you all enjoy the twists and turns

Well here's chap 2 and a bit of what an Edel Raid is will be explained in this chapter hope you all enjoy the twists and turns of my only missing-nin Naruto fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own Naruto or ele-gelade

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip towards Konoha was silent for the most part after Shikamaru declared that Tsunade was dying and no one really tried to break the silence. Finally when they were about two days away from Konoha Ino had had enough of the silence.

"So Shara was it what exactly was that thing you and Naruto did back there?" she asked cautiously referring back to their transformation.

"Well that was called reacting, I'm actually not human I'm what's known on my world as an Edel Raid and basically all we are considered to be by most are human looking weapons." Shara replied and held off from answering much further after a look that spoke of caution was flashed at her by Naruto.

They arrived in Konoha a few days later and Naruto was treated to the usual glares making him wonder why he agreed to come back for now before he remembered Tsunade, meanwhile Shara was seething at how these people dared to look at her Naruto with those sneers, she was just about to put them in their place when a hand placed on her shoulder caused her to turn around and shake his head teller her to forget about it.

They arrived at the Hokage office and were let in when Shikamaru showed the mission papers. Naruto was shocked and then instantly on guard when they found Tsunade sitting in what looked like perfect health but before either could react they found themselves stuck by their shadows and were quickly bound up and restrained so they could use any jutsu to escape.

"So I see your mission was successful Shikamaru." She started as she watched Naruto and Shara be restrained.

"So yet again I'm betrayed by you Shikamaru why am I not surprised? So what the hell do you want with me now you old hag?" he spoke with pure venom in his voice which caused everyone in the room to shiver from the killing intent him and Shara were releasing.

"Sorry brat but you broke the law and became a missing-nin so it is our job to hunt and capture you, plus the council wants to speak to you" she replied with true regret in her voice.

A few minutes later they were brought before the Konoha council, which Naruto noticed that most members were still biased against him and news this was going to be a long day.

"Naruto Uzumaki A.K.A. the shock fox you have been brought before this council to explain your reasons for becoming a missing-nin and leaving Konoha as well as killing many ANBU members sent to retrieve you so explain yourself" An elderly woman spoke up from the civilian section of the council.

Naruto sneered at the and spat back "What reason did I have to stay, everyone of the civilians and most of the shinobi hate me for the fox which I had no choice in might I add, my sensei's didn't pay attention to me at all, one for retrieving his special student and an orange book he never puts down while the other was obsessed with doing research to write said orange book. The one I considered a grandmother or mother had no time for me anymore and didn't even try to and any friends I had betrayed me once they found out about the fox, so you tell me what I had to stay for?"

"Demon brat so some respect and you were a shinobi of this village and for a reason to stay didn't you dream of becoming Hokage?" A fat merchant sarcastically spoke up from the back.

"The answer to that is simple, would you have let me become Hokage?" he replied back before sighing "Look were all tired so could you just get to the point of this whole thing I'm starting to get bored"

"Fine for betraying Konoha and becoming a rogue shinobi you are sentenced to death immediately Hiashi if you would do the honors" The Hyuuga head nodded as he jumped out of his seat before anyone could act and struck Naruto in the heart for a killing blow.

Naruto just smiled "You will always remember this day as the day you tried and failed to kill Naruto Namikaze" he spoke shocking many members before he started glowing and exploded send Hiashi crashing into the wall and leaving a very pissed off Konoha council.

(On a beach near demon country and a port to spring)

A blonde haired man jerked as knowledge flowed into his head and started laughing to had to remain sitting, his female companion joined him in laughing as her clone also dispersed. They looked at each other and nodded before the vanished in a storm of lightning and thunder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have to say this chap was sort of fun but I need more votes on who Naruto should have as a second lady so please vote ja nee.


	3. silence before the strike

Well the votes are in and I'm so sorry everybody for not updating for so long but going to college along with getting ready for fanime and playing resident evil 5 has kept me busy along with a serious case of writers block that has slowed down all my stories and if you don't know yet actually caused me to give one of my stories, Naruto Never had it this hard to another author because I lost motivation for it and had no real point for it in the first place. My next target on getting a chapter out will be between The 14th Cursed and The Ninja of Tellius but I sort of need some help for the first one so give me your suggestions if you have seen fruits basket on when Naruto should appear and I will go from there. Hope you all will enjoy this long overdue chapter ja nee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Demon Country, the land known for its future telling priestesses, though sadly not in a good way, and the origin of the demon sealing arts. A land of dense forests and steep mountains with a beautiful mansion/temple nestled in a valley between two of the tallest mountains. This temple is the sight an exhausted but happy Naruto and a pouting Shara were now looking down on while their senses were still alert for any eavesdroppers.

"So why do we have to go here again?" whined Shara cutely with a pout on her face that made Naruto want to cuddle her but he resisted the urge.

"Shion is a good friend of mine and I have needed to visit for a few years to keep a promise I made to her" He stated calmly with a light blush on his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Shara but she refrained from asking about as they head down the narrow path at a leisurely pace.

A few minutes later they were at the valley and calmly stopped in front of the two guards blocking their path to the main meeting room of the temple.

"Halt, state your name a purpose for coming here and we may not hurt you" The guard on the left stated earning a snicker from Naruto and Shara and an apologetic look from the other one.

"Well didn't know it was procedure to threaten guests but I am Naruto Namikaze and this is my traveling companion Shara, no last name yet and I'm here to visit priestess Shion and if you tell here I'm here she will be very happy to see me" He stated calmly gaining another curious look from Shara while the guard on the right went inside to check with his priestess. He came back out a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Priestess Shion will see you now and it is good to see you again" He said as he led them inside.

(Konoha, one of the training fields)

The rookie 12 minus Naruto were all having a get together on what they should do about the Naruto situation and needless to say it was not going well. On one side Lee, Shino, Chouji, and Neji were all for tracking down and bringing him back to being a Konoha ninja again while the rest with the exception of Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke were all for leaving him out there to rot or bringing him back to be executed for being a demon. Sasuke personally didn't care either way and just wanted another chance to fight his rival considering Naruto won their last meeting and he needed to pay him back.

(Flashback)

Gouges miles long tore through the landscape on the border of lightning country with boulders and tree thrown haphazardly everywhere. In the middle of this battle zone was a battle worn Naruto standing over a barely conscious Sasuke.

"So what now dobe are you going to bring me back to Konoha so you can keep your promise to that pink-haired banshee or are you going to kill me" He rasped out while staring up at the supposed dead last trying to figure out how he got so strong because he never even brought out a bit of the foxes power during their whole fight and still won.

"Nah this was just to test myself and I guess it proved that you're just not worth my time anymore huh teme? I didn't have to even bring out a tail to beat you and I know your brother can beat me though it will be close so what are you going to do now?" Naruto replied as a bit of the fox charka leaked out and healed his wounds making him look like he just got some dust on himself not just had an intense fight pissing Sasuke off even more. He was about to reply when Shara shushined to her companions side making him tense up and turn around to leave while leaving one last sentence.

"Have fun in Konoha teme" and then he was gone and Sasuke passed out only to wake up in a hospital in Konoha with his traveling companions all locked in prison.

(End flashback)

Sasuke swore he would beat the dobe the next time they meet. Hinata truthfully didn't know what to think, on one hand he was the man she loved and on the other he carried the demon that almost destroyed their village she was too confused to decide. Shikamaru felt the guiltiest out of all of them because he had betrayed Naruto's trust on a gigantic level. Naruto had studied hard after Sasuke left Konoha and a week after the fact that he had the fox inside him he challenged Shikamaru to a game of shougi to see where he stood when it came to strategy because Shikamaru was one of the few that stood by him in the days after the revealing of his dark secret. But an hour into the game because Naruto definitely had gotten pretty good at strategy he had pierced Naruto through the shoulder with a shadow tendril and proceeded to try and strangle him to death before Naruto was able to break free which he did with a pulse of charka and with a look of pure pain and betrayal on his face Naruto knocked Shikamaru out with a quick blow to the back of the neck sending him into a peaceful slumber. Now that he had actually taken the time to think about what he had done and a short talk with his father he was racked with guilt but believed it better Naruto stay away from Konoha for his own safety. He looked up at the bickering ninja and with a quick mutter of troublesome turned and walked away ignoring the shouts of his name from the rest.

(Demon Country)

After a short but pleasant meeting with the priestess in which Naruto could've sworn there was lightning arcing between Shion and Shara as they glared at each other they were shown to their room with Shara having one directly across from him much to her griping as they usually shared a tent though nothing went on not for lack of trying on Shara's part but Naruto wasn't ready for that level of intimacy he told her so she had backed off a bit though she still jokingly tried, well at least he thought she was joking. He had just doused the lights in the room and plopped onto the bed when his door slid open earning an exasperated groan from him though his night vision was better than most he still couldn't see anything but a shadowy figure coming towards his bed though he could definitely tell it was a woman.

"Shara you can't do this tonight you have your own room and it would be an insult to not use it" he stated with a slight tone of annoyance that quickly changed to shock when the figure replied.

"I couldn't agree more Naruto-kun" stated Shion as she slid on top of him and pressed against his body revealing that she was nude, earning a blush from Naruto whose reply was cut off with a quick lip lock and all thought of resisting went out the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry no lemon this time folks but it's nice to be writing again hope you all enjoyed it and please help me when it comes to my question in the starting author note about the 14th cursed. Ja nee.


End file.
